everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki Claus
Nikki Claus, daughter of Santa Claus, is a jolly, spontaneous girl with a generous heart and a positive attitude. She prefers to think the best of people, but has knack for picking out the naughty and nice. She’s respectful of those who don’t celebrate Christmas for difference of culture, but she can’t understand those who just don’t like it, and can sometimes have trouble letting them think what they want. In the Royal vs Rebel debate, she does everything she can to bring the two sides together and help everyone to get along. Character Personality An all-around positive spirit with a desire to put a smile on everyone's face, Nikki works hard to please everyone she meets and give them hexactly what they want -- so long as they're not on the naughty list. Though she often seems carefree, she actually has a pretty busy schedule, and just knows how to take on life with a hearty "Ho ho ho!" Appearance Her hair is strawberry blonde, her eyes a dark green. As one can hexpect, she tends to wear red, white, and green, and her outfits tend to imitate that of Santa Claus, with the white fur trim, the dominating shade of red, and even her rosy pink cheeks. Portrayers Fairy Tale How Does Nikki Come Into It? Nikki was born some decades ago and didn’t have to worry much about taking on the role of Santa Claus until recently. When the time came, her father tried to train her as best he could, but had difficulty, seeing as he was so busy. So he sent her to Ever After High where he knew she could get the proper training she needed to take his place. Relationships Family Though Nikki adores her father, their relationship isn’t as strong as many would think it to be. He’s usually very busy preparing for Christmas, and he doesn’t always have the time to spend with her. Her mother, however, has always been around, and sometimes smothers Nikki, which is part of the reason she’s so hexcited to be at Ever After High. Still, she loves both of them very much, and she’ll visit home whenever she gets the chance. Nikki is also great friends with many of the elves and reindeer, and she is almost an Apple White among them. Friends Nikki’s BFFA is an elf from the North Pole; at Ever After High, she’s friends with a lot of students (especially considering the potential holiday benefits). Most notably: she is known to hang out with China Dish and Artemis Moon in their little group of friends, and spends much time with them in their shared hobbies; she and Liam Dog have a similar sense of humor and positive attitude towards life, and are good friends;she also sometimes hangs out with Page Tale and Scythe Sasin, as she finds their company enjoyable, and likes helping Page pester Scythe to take a break, relax, and enjoy the non-threatening moments in life. But her BFFA from her new school is Mizu Otohime II. They are both new students, and, as such, are able to help each other in getting used to their new environment. Despite Mizu's cold attitude, Nikki has always known that she was really a good person inside, and took it upon herself to be her friend when she showed difficulty in making such relationships. Ezra Scrooge is her best freinemy forever after. He despises her, but she is determined to show him that he doesn't have to be anything. Pet Nikki’s pet is a baby reindeer named Sprinter, the son of Dasher. Romance Nikki doesn’t think about romance very much, as she’s busy preparing for her own destiny, as well as doing what she can to help prepare for Christmas. Along with being involved in the Charming Charity club and her dedication to pestering Ezra, she doesn’t have much time for it. Schedule 1st - Cooking Class-ic 2nd - Kingdom Management with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen 3rd - Beast Training and Care with Poppa Bear 4th - Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumplestiltskin 5th – Arts and Crafts with Professor Card 6th - Geografairy with Mr. Jack B. Nimble Trivia • Nikki started going to Ever After partway through the year – it’s taken a long time for her father to convince Headmaster Grimm to let her attend • Nikki would have been working on getting into Ever After High sooner, but her father only recently decided he wanted to retire in the next century or so • She is actually some decades old, but ages very slowly, as she’s going to have to be around for a long time • Her full name is Nicole, but literally no one calls her that • If she wanted to, Nikki could survive for weeks on candy alone • Nikki has a tendency to be jolly about 90% of the time, and sometimes it gets on people’s nerves, not just Ezra’s • She hates drinking water because it’s too plain • After a series of bad experiences when she was younger, Nikki has a fear of ice skating • Even though Ezra is generally mean to her, and can often ruin her mood, Nikki likes to think of him as her best freinemy forever after. • Sometimes Nikki really embarrasses herself with her “Christmas antics” around other characters who don’t celebrate the holiday • Nikki will often describe Ezra (and others like him) as a fruitcake. "He's pretty tough, but has all those sweet, fruity bits inside. And he's just the kind of person you'd pass on to someone you don't like!" Mirror Blog Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Santa Claus